


Trust & Comfort

by bookcrazy24



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Daryl Dixon Being Daryl Dixon, Dog - Freeform, Donnie - Freeform, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, also love me some donnie, connie being sweet, daryl/connie, dog being there cause my heart needs more of dog, idk how to tag so sorry, post 9x15, which means he's his awkward self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookcrazy24/pseuds/bookcrazy24
Summary: Daryl is thinking about why he trusts Connie so much. Maybe he doesn't need a reason to. DarylxConnie slight fluff.





	Trust & Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I have started shipping Donnie. My heart and soul now belong to this sweet couple.

Truth is, Daryl isn’t sure why he trusts Connie so much. They had only known each other for a few days, less than a week, when he trusted her to watch after Dog for him.

Maybe it’s the way she won’t back down to his challenges, when he says no, she is stubborn and says yes. Nothing stops her from doing what she wants. 

Maybe its her way of caring for others and putting their needs before her own. The reason she saved the baby from the field of walkers and went with him to bring Henry back.

Or maybe its the way she makes him treat her like an equal, like a friend…

Seeing her smile at him when he’s unintentionally made a fool of himself makes his stomach tighten. He wants to see her smile more. Her smile before he left filled him with hope that maybe things would turn out alright…he had never been more wrong.

He shakes his head, trying to clear these thoughts from his head. Now isn’t the time for this.

He had been trying to distract himself from the thoughts of what was happening.

His heart aches remembering all those now gone, some he had known for years and others not as long but it still was hard either way. Lives lost, lives he promised to protect…and he failed.

The moment they got back to the Kingdom, everyone was in a state where they either wanted to be left alone or needing company and comfort. 

Daryl was in the first category. 

He disappeared to store his bike and sit in the shadows for awhile. Just sitting there, thinking of what he could have done differently to prevent this from happening. He sat there for hours until suddenly he heard a sharp bark and having a big hairy body run into him.

Letting out a hollow chuckle, Daryl patted Dog’s head, “Good dog.”

Hearing footsteps coming near him, Daryl looked up and saw Connie walking toward him. She gave him a sad smile and held out her notepad, _“Mind some company?”_

__Daryl thought about it, he had ran off to be alone. He didn’t want anyone to see him weak or make him talk about his feelings, but the more he thought about it, the more he knew Connie wasn’t just anyone. She wouldn’t try and make him talk, at least not until he was ready._ _

____

Daryl shook his head and scooted over to give her some room. Connie slid down next to him and reached over to rub Dog’s ears.

____

They sat there for awhile not saying anything. It wasn’t uncomfortable, it was natural. It reminded him of when they were tracking in the woods. Her presence calmed him.

____

He reached over and patted her arm, making her eyes turn and look at him.

____

“Thank you…for looking after my dog for me”, he said, trying to make sure she understood.

____

Connie smiled and nodded her head at him. She reached over and patted his hand that was still on Dog. The little touch warmed his hand. He didn’t know how chilly it had gotten.

____

She removed her hand and wrote something on her notebook again. Daryl tried to look over but she finished before he could and showed him, _“Want to talk? It’s okay if not, I can leave if you prefer”._

____

__Daryl didn’t hesitate , “Can you just…sit here with me?” he reached up and started biting his nails, a habitat he had been trying to break but sadly can’t help when he was nervous._ _

______ _ _

Connie smiled slightly and slid down closer to him, getting comfortable. Daryl could feel the heat coming off her body and it warmed him even though they weren’t touching. He reached out and touched her arm, drawing her attention once again.

______ _ _

He took a deep breathe and hoped he didn’t mess this up. 

‘Thank you’, he signed a bit stiffly, like he had seen her and her group sign a few times before. 

______ _ _

Her smile told him that it didn’t matter if he messed it up. She was happy he tried and it meant a lot to her. He looked away but not before he saw a quick sign she sent him.

______ _ _

‘You’re welcome.’

______ _ _

Daryl still doesn’t know why he trusted her so fast but he doesn’t regret it.

______ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of starting to write some Daryl/Connie drabbles and fics~! If you have an idea or prompt of one you want to see, hit me up in he comments or message me on my tumblr! @bookcrazy24


End file.
